Demyx Time
by fantasyfan1999
Summary: The Organization finds a internet video. A video called Demyx time. Insanity ensures.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney. Demyx Time belongs to Kelly and Jan. **

All was quiet in the Castle that Never Was. Until a scream split the air. "DEMYX! GET YOUR ASS TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

Demyx glanced up from his sitar, scared, but confused since he hadn't done anything.

"What did you do?" Xion asked. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xion were sitting in the Tv room that never was, watching Spongebob. Well, Demyx was tuning his sitar. But that's not the point.

Demyx shrugged. "Nothing recently."

"He sounds pretty mad." Roxas said.

'Which is why I asked Axel to use his room as a hiding spot."

"No you didn't!" Axel yelled.

"Can I use your room as a hiding spot?" Demyx pleaded.

"No."

"I'm gonna die."

* * *

><p><em>The Superior's office that never was.<em>

Demyx walked slowly into the office. Mansex, I mean, Xemnas was waiting for him.

"How do you explain THIS?" The Superior yelled, pointing to a large computer sitting against the wall.

Demyx glanced at the monitor. It wasn't smashed, damaged or broken in any way. Then he saw the title on the screen. Something called 'Demyx time'.

Demyx blinked. "What's that and why is it named after me?"

Xemnas looked really surprised at this. "You don't know?"

Demyx shook his head. "I don't. How about we watch it and find out?"

"Amazing. You actually had a good idea. But the others should see it too."

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered. "Dude, what are we watching?" Xigbar asked.<p>

"A show call Demyx Time." Xemnas answered.

"Great! I love this show!" Larxene said.

"You've watched it?" Xemnas yelped. surprised.

"Course. It's about a group that dresses up as us. Don't you know?"

"Not until a moment ago."

"Why don't we just watch it?" Xion asked, grabbing some of the popcorn Axel was eating.

"Is that popcorn? I thought we were out." Zexion said. (The Emo speaks!)

"We are now." Roxas said, grabbing some from his boyfr- er, I mean best friend's hand.

"Play it Demyx!" Axel yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my. Let's see how this plays out. <strong>


	2. Episode 1

**Episode one**

**Here it is! **

**Disclaimer:**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney. Demyx Time belongs to Kelly and Jen. **  
><strong>

A figure in an Organization costume that looked a lot like Demyx appeared on the screen, pointing to the camera. "Stop! Demyx time!" The A-Demyx (Short for actor Demyx) yelled. The theme song and title sequence played. Then a blue screen with the words Demyx time on it popped up.

The A-Demyx was fiddling with the camera. "Is this recording? Oh God, I think it's recording."

"Hey there! You guys are looking lively. Demyx here, rocking it on YouTube.

* * *

><p>"But that's not me!" Demyx yelled.<p>

"This girl is pretending to be you. She needs to stay in character." Larxene explained with a roll of her eyes.

"It's a cross-dresser!" Demyx screeched. Larxene face-palmed.

* * *

><p>"Happy New Years to you all, it's currently 2008, which makes it year of the Axel.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes! My year!" Axel yelled.<p>

"But it's not 2008 now!" Demyx complained.

"It was when they filmed." Xion explained.

* * *

><p>"Who's year is it next?" A-Demyx, yelled, pointing to herself.<p>

"I bet you guys are wondering, wait a sec Demyx, aren't you dead? Actually, no, if you look closely, I used my awesome ninja powers to escape. Don't doubt my awesome ninja abilities."

* * *

><p>"But Demyx doesn't have ninja abilities." Xaldin corrected the screen. "He has no abilities in battle at all."<p>

"Yes I do!" Demyx screeched.

* * *

><p>"I bet you guys are also wondering, Demyx, why are you on YouTube? Well, Mansex caved in and gave me my own channel to broadcast off of to give you guys and update on what the organization is up to on a weekly basis.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate that nickname!" Xemnas yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"But then he was all Demyx, when you're making this, think outside the box. I like the box Mansex. It's there for a reason. I feel safe inside of it." A-Demyx looked right at the camera, very serious.<p>

Then A-Demyx let loose a huge grin. "Anyway, let's start off with our first section, which is,,,

What Demyx found in the other guy's rooms

The sequence was Demyx sneaking into a room.

"So, what did I find I the other members rooms this week?"

* * *

><p>"That's a huge invasion of privacy." Vexen pointed out.<p>

No one answered because no one cares about Vexen.

* * *

><p>"Well, from Luxord's room I found chocolate digestives. Those give you cookies, I can tell you that. From Vexen's room, I got this!" A-Demyx held up a bottle with a blue liquid of some kind.<p>

"I don't know what it is, but it looks cool."

* * *

><p>"Then why'd you take it?" Vexen asked.<p>

"Because Demyx is stupid?" Xigbar shrugged.

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>A-Demyx sniffed it, then raised to their mouth. "No, no I shouldn't." A-Demyx drank it anyway. A-Demyx rasped, coughed and whipped her tongue on her hands. "My tummy feels weird." Then she promptly gagged and ran from the room. The sound of throwing up was heard in the background.<p>

* * *

><p>The Organization winced in sympathy.<p>

* * *

><p>A voice was heard off screen. "Oh no, Demyx is throwing up again. Wait, those are my chocolate digestives!"<p>

Dem Dem Cam

The sequence was Demyx snickering and holding a camera.

"The Dem Dem cam. Where I place a camera in someone's room for your enjoyment. So, enjoy.

It was in Xion's room. And apparently she liked dolls, because she was playing with them. At first they were fighting, but then they were making out. And they were Leon and Cloud figurines too.

* * *

><p>"Xion has a gay fetish. Explains a lot." Xaldin nodded.<p>

"I don't!" Xion yelled

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas challenged.

* * *

><p><span>The Orgy meetings<span>

The sequence was of Demyx rocking back and forth with his hood up.

"Now we are on to what we discussed in the Organization meetings. Well, Xemnas wasn't very happy this week."

* * *

><p>"Are you ever happy?" Axel asked.<p>

"Not unless I have Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

><p>"He found out the Organization budget was all spent on hair products."<p>

A-Demyx promptly sprayed and added hair gel to her mullet.

"We have to look good while we're being evil Xemnas. Why did you even design such stupid coats?" A-Demyx pulled the coat over her head, only for it to get stuck half way because of her mullet. "Look! That's stupid! It's stupid."

* * *

><p>Axel nodded. "I get problems like that too."<p>

Most of the Organization nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"But the main issue that was brought up this week was sexual harassment in the workplace. Did you know that if someone touches you and you don't want them too, that's sexual harassment and you can can sue them for all they're worth?"<p>

A-Demyx got really close to the camera. "Axel, you're so screwed." (1)

* * *

><p>"HEY! What's that implying!" Axel yelled.<p>

"Dude, it isn't implying anything. It's just saying you're a pedophile." Xigbar said.

* * *

><p><span>Demyx concludes<span>

The sequence was Demyx attempting to look brainy while wearing a pair of glasses.

"Now we're at the end of the show!" A-Demyx sang, doing a little dance.

"Now, we're gonna end with my picture choice of the week, which is this one."

A picture popped up on the screen. It was the profile photos of each member in order, with Xemnas on top and Roxas on bottom.

By: BlackHarpyGoddess

* * *

><p>"I don't look like that!" Marluxia yelled.<p>

"Neither do I." Xemnas said.

"They forgot me." Xion said sadly. "Just who is this BlackHarpyGoddess anyway?"

* * *

><p>"Awesome! And my mullet of the week."<p>

It was a golden retriever with a mullet.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAWWWWW!" Xion and Roxas chimed in. "How adorable!"<p>

"Should I be more scared that they said it at the same time, or that Roxas said it?" Axel asked.

"Both." Luxord added.

* * *

><p>A-Demyx leaned really close to the camera. "Isn't that cute?"<p>

"So, that wraps it up for this week. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or requests, please send them to," A email address appeared at the bottom of the screen. "Please don't send me spam, it hurts my non-existent heart. But I would like to hear from you guys, if you like the show, if you want it to continue. Axel's quite eager to be a guest star, which would be quite cool."

It cut to A-Axel, eating a sandwich in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Cool! Axel is here! Got it memorized!" The real Axel yelled.<p>

"Well, that was random." Xaldin said.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm gonna end this show with my song choice of the week. Enjoy. Dem-Dem out." A-Demyx whacked her chest twice and it changed to a Jonas brothers music video.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jonas brothers! It burns!" Xaldin screamed. Everybody but Larxene, Roxas, and Xion plugged their ears. Roxas, Larxene, and Xion got up and started dancing.<p>

"Dude, I worry about Roxas." Xigbar whispered to his Superior.

"We all do."

When the video ended, Xemnas asked, "Are we gonna watch the next one?"

"Yes!" Xion yelled.

"I want to see more of me." Axel nodded.

"Well, okay then." Larxene clicked on the next one.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! Got it memorized! I hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**(1) My favorite line of the episode. If you've seen the video and heard the way A-Demyx says it and the expression on her face, it's a lot funnier. **

**.com/watch?v=lP5idhAKtO0&feature=list_related&playnext=1&list=PLA9E66568F3F512E0**


	3. Episode 2

**Episode two**

**That's a lot of reviews. This has double the reviews of my other story, which is five chapters. Should I be happy or scared?**

**Ch. 3. Because Chapters 1 & 2 just weren't good enough yet.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney. Demyx Time belongs to Kelly and Jenn. (There! It's spelled right this time lovetailbrokenheart!)**

**As for the questions, they will see the Sora Show. Just long way down the road. And was that Sora? It looked like Xion to me. And we all worry about Roxas. (hugs cinnamuffin23 back) They will be doing all the episodes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello again!" A-Demyx said, waving. "Episode Xigbar, I mean two."<p>

* * *

><p>The Pirate in question whopped.<p>

* * *

><p>A-Demyx glared at the camera. "This is my angry Dem-Dem face. Do you want to know why I'm angry? Can you handle the truth?<p>

* * *

><p>"Just tell us!" Axel yelled.<p>

"Don't yell at me!" Demyx yelled.

"I'm yelling at the girl pretending to be you! Not at you!"

* * *

><p>"'Cause Axel is a big Poop-head! Oh yeah, you heard me, Poop-head. POOP-HEAD!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I think she heard you Axel." Marluxia blinked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Because, there was a list, of who was going on a beach-trip this weekend, and he happened to crossed my name off!<p>

A-Demyx pulled a red wig from somewhere, and put it on. She then did a bad impersonation of Axel "Oops Demyx, it was in accident. Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>"That was a hideous impersonation!" Axel yelled.<p>

"The wig was a nice touch though." Xemnas added.

* * *

><p>"And this is why I'm not talking to Axel this week. I so wanted to go on that beach trip. I was gonna interview him. I was gonna let him sit by me. He was gonna look cool. No, nadda. That is not happening this week because I am pissed at him."<p>

* * *

><p>"Gee, thanks." Axel said.<p>

* * *

><p>"So as revenge for this mishap, guess who's room I went into this week?" A-Demyx giggled. She then took a big drink of coffee with a bright smile on her face. "Wait, are we still recording?"<p>

What Demyx found in the other guy's rooms

"Axel, your time has come. Axel, is this a Roxas plushie?" She held up the doll.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have a plushie of me? Do you not like the real me?" Roxas whined. He started to sniffle.<p>

"Roxy, I love you! He yelled, and pulled Roxas into a hug.

Everyone stared.

* * *

><p>"And is this K-Y jelly men use when they're doing bad things to each other?" A-Demyx looked horrified. "What do you do in your spare time? Ew, it's covered in white stuff. You have taken the innocence of this doll." (1)<p>

* * *

><p>The Organization looked at Axel with a mix of horror and disgust.<p>

"What did she say?" Roxas asked, his hearing muffled by the bear hug he was in.

"Nothing." Axel said

Can you let me go? I can't breathe."

* * *

><p><span>Dem Dem Cam<span>

"Okay, I'm gonna lay off Axel just for this moment. Enjoy it while you can Axel. So, we're at the Dem Dem Cam section. I love this part. This week, I put my camera in Cloud's room. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Roxas was starting to turn blue. Axel finally let him go.<p>

"Who's Cloud?" Xion asked.

"He's this swordsman from Hollow Baston who stole my looks." Roxas whined, turning his normal coloring again.

* * *

><p>It cut to A-Cloud sitting in his room, reading a magazine. He glanced around and put the magazine down, reveling he was actually reading Tifa's diary.<p>

"Here we go." A-Cloud had this annoyingly high-pitched voice. "Today I spied on Cloud in the shower! What! I hid in the laundry basket and waited for him to get out. And let's just clarify that Cloud does carry that overly large sword to overcompensate for-" Cloud slammed the book down. "Bitch. I do not overcompensate on anything. I'm so gonna get her back. "

* * *

><p>"Way to keep this PG Cloud." Lexaeus noted.<p>

"I don't get it." Xion said.

"I'll explain it when you're older." Larxene said.

* * *

><p><span>The Orgy meetings<span>

"It just really hasn't been my week. We're not allowed to keep pets. I've read the handbook like, twenty times. There is no rule saying we can't have pets." A-Demyx opened up the handbook. "Oh, there actually is."

"But Xemnas is allowed to keep Saix. Isn't that basically same as keeping a pet?"

* * *

><p>Half the room burst out laughing. Saix gave the computer a extra strength glare.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting in her house, Jenn felt a chill in the back of her neck, but ignored it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mansex, it's unfair if the rules don't apply to you too. But I don't see any problem with me keeping Chester." A-Demyx held up a Heartless plushie. "I saved him before a Keyblade got him! He's not bad. He just wants love." A-Demyx kissed the top of Chester's head. "Aw Chester, who's my little Heartless?"<p>

* * *

><p>"AW!" Roxas, Xion, and Namine crooned.<p>

"Gah! Since when have you been here?" Axel yelped.

"The entire time." Namine replied.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, that's right bitches, Chester stays."<p>

* * *

><p>"We have young ears here!" Xemnas screamed, slapping his hands over Xion's ears.<p>

"I've heard worse when Xigbar loses to Luxord at poker." Xion said, tugging the Superior's hands off her.

* * *

><p><span>Demyx concludes<span>

"But, on the plus side, someone e-mailed me this week. This is from Laura, who says,"

Then a long e-mail I'm not in the mood to type out rolled across the screen. Apparently, she wanted theme music for a video for Kingdom Hearts, but didn't know what to choose.

"So Laura, thank you for the e-mail, I have some suggestions. I don't know if you'll like them, but here they are."

Several songs rolled across the screen, including the theme song."Choose the second one. The second one!"

* * *

><p>"Why would he say that?" Xion asked.<p>

"That's the incredible lame theme song." Larxene answered without skipping a beat.

"That's one of my favorite songs!" Demyx yelled.

"Saw that coming." Luxord rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I know there isn't many on there but it might give you something to think about. Now here's my picture of the week."<p>

It was a photo of Marluxia (clad in pink, predictably) watering his roses. "And how are my babies today?"

"We're ssuper thanx for asking!"

* * *

><p>"There! A realistic picture. Stop snickering." Marluxia said.<p>

"Why were the roses talking like that?" Roxas asked.

"Roses can't talk at all. The author is stupid." Zexion said. (OMG! Two sentences!)

"Actually, I can hear roses. We have a deep bond..." Marluxia said in a extremely girly way.

"Fag." Axel snorted.

"Looks who's talking, bitch."

"NO CURSING! YOU'LL POISON THE CHILDREN"S MINDS!" Xemnas screamed, pulling Roxas, Namine, and Xion into a tight protective father hug.(2)

"Help." Roxas squirmed.

* * *

><p>"It made me giggle. And my mullet of the week." A obviously intoxicated man with a mullet appeared on screen. "Rock on my mulleted the word." A-Demyx thumped her chest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rock on." Demyx echoed, thumping his chest.<p>

"Mpppmmhh!" Namine mumbled.

"Choking. Not. breathing." Xion gasped.

"Dude, Xion's natural coloring isn't blue." Xigbar noted.

"My babies!" Xemnas screamed, releasing them. "Oh my precious children, I'm so very sorry!"

Everyone moved away from Xemnas, fearing for his sanity.

* * *

><p>"If you happen to have an e-mails, requests, anything, not spam though, please feel free to email me at-" An e-mail address appeared on screen.<p>

A-Demyx put the Axel wig back on. "Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>"Stop that!" Axel yelled.<p>

"I think there's something wrong with the Superior." Vexen whispered to Zexion, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So that's it for next, so bye! See you next week! Dem-Dem out." A-Demyx waved then made a peace sign as the screen went black.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, that's that." Lexaeus said.<p>

"But there are still a lot more episodes." Larxene complained.

"Can we watch them?" Roxas asked, making puppy eyes.

"Of course, if my precious children want them, it shall be so!" Xemnas yelled.

"He's scaring me." Xion whispered to Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the end. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**(1) My favorite line, which again has to do with Jenn's (A-Demyx for those who haven't seen the real episodes) facial expression then the actual line.**

**(2) In Secret Mission: High school (a very funny fic which I highly recommend) Xemnas acts as a father figure to Xion. Of course, he goes completely over-protective when a mutual attraction develops between her and Riku. I thought it would be funny if that happened to Roxas and Namine too, because they're all the same age (fourteen). **


End file.
